Our Little Girl
by wildflower12
Summary: Rosalie always wanted a family, a husband and kids. She had her husband but she never got her kids but what if she decided to adopt? This is the story of her life after adopting her daughter Holly, a story full of happy times and plot twists. Hope you read and enjoy!
1. Daughter

**This is my first Twilight fanfiction and I really hope you all like it. :) I'm sorry this chapter is so short but it's because I had something planned for the next chapter (which I've got written already and will have up tomorrow) and that's why it this short! Please just hang in there and tomorrow I'm pretty sure you'll be happier with the chapter length because this length is pitiful. :/ Anyway, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the little girl. :) Twilight is a Stephanie Meyer production.**

* * *

"Oh, just look at her Em!" A blonde haired woman showed her husband the little girl coloring with another in the corner.

The little girl had a head full of blonde locks that looked like they'd been curled, eyes as blue as the ocean and a small physique. She was the definition of perfect in the blonde woman's eyes.

"We just have to get her, please Em." The woman spoke again, her voice sounded excited and she was smiling.

The man shrugged his shoulders; he obviously didn't care much about the decision being made. The woman noticed this and frowned.

"What is wrong with you? This is a big deal."

"I like her Rose, just get her and let's go." He replied his voice monotone as he walked away.

The woman, Rose, shook her head and went to the lady at the adoption agency to tell her which child she wanted. The lady quickly complied, bringing the young girl out. The girl couldn't be more than two at the most but she was so beautiful already.

You've already filled out her paperwork, all I need is your final signature and she's all yours." The agent smiled at Rose.

Rose followed the agent to a small desk and signed her signature one last time and she knew this was right. She knew this decision was good.

* * *

**As I said, this chapter length is pitiful but it will be the shortest through this whole story I promise! I've got chapter 2 ready and I might post it tonight actually. :) Anyway, please review! Thank you!**

**~wildflower**


	2. Holly

**Here is chapter two! I really hope you guys enjoy it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own the girl, Holly, and the story line. :)**

* * *

Rosalie watched as her daughter walked around her new room, her toddler legs carrying her everywhere they could, letting her touch all the new things and Rosalie knew her daughter would love her room. Her face filled with excitement at all the things she'd never encountered before, a smile permanent on her little face and a giggle every now and then filled Rosalie's heart with delight.

Rosalie didn't notice Emmett standing in the doorway at first, he'd been there for a while, watching the small girl run around looking and laughing and Emmett couldn't help but smile. This little girl was quite a child, so bright and positive in a world filled with disappointments.

_She'd learn as she got older though_, Emmett thought, _one way or another, she'd learn. We all do in the end._

"Isn't she beautiful?" Rosalie's voice brought Emmett back to reality.

Emmett shrugged and walked away, leaving Rosalie with the girl alone once again. Rosalie just didn't understand, how could he ever simply not care about that girl? Rosalie followed him into their room and sat beside him on their bed.

"Em, what's wrong?" Rosalie asked him, her voice wavering ever so slightly.

"It's nothing." Was his reply, short and bittersweet.

"Then why can't you just be happy for us? You wanted a daughter just as much as I did and now we have one and you do this?" Rosalie's voice was rising quickly and Emmett knew he'd have to explain himself.

"It isn't that I'm not happy we have a daughter, I am but – " He stopped.

"But what, Emmett?" Rose prompted him.

"You know what's going to happen. She's human Rose; don't you know how dangerous this is going to be for her?"

"Of course I do, but I know that we're both strong enough to keep from hurting her."

"Maybe we are but what about Jasper or Bella or even Renesmee?"

"No one is going to hurt her Emmett. We'll figure it out, it may not be easy but it will be okay, we can do this."

"Rose, I don't want you to get attached. She's going to get older and she's going to leave, and one day she's going to die and it's going to hurt you. I know it is. I cannot let that happen to you."

Rosalie stared at him for a moment before she finally shook her head.

"Em, I know you don't want me to get hurt but I want a daughter. Yes, some day she's going to keave and she's going to have her own family and someday, she'll die. I know, it's happened before and yes, it'll hurt but I need her Emmett. I can't just keep going on. I want a daughter, I want a family, and she's a part of my family and yours too."

Emmett looked at her and then away towards the hall, he stared for a few minutes and Rosalie waited and finally, Emmett turned back around to face Rosalie.

"What's her name?" He asked quietly.

"Holly, short for Holland, Elaine."

* * *

**And that's it! :) I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Three will be up tomorrow, I'm trying to put a chapter up every day until it's finished. :) Anyway, review! :D**

**~wildflower**


	3. Play?

**Ok, so here's Chapter 3! :) I didn't have any reviews for Chapter 2 so please review! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D **

**Disclaimer: I only own Holly and the story line. :3**

* * *

It's been a week since Emmett and Rosalie had their talk and slowly Emmett has been warming up to their little girl, Rosalie could tell. Emmett was out in the back swinging Holly on her little swing set while Rose made the little girl dinner.

Rosalie finished the cooking and sat it on the table in front of Holly's chair before walking onto the patio to tell Emmett and Holly it was time to eat but stopped when she noticed Emmett's smile as Holly squealed with delight. Emmett chuckled briefly before he noticed Rose watching them.

"Is it time?" He called out to her.

Rosalie simply nodded and watched as Emmett picked Holly up and carried her to the patio then sat her down so she could run happily inside for her dinner, which is exactly what she did. Rose smiled as she watched and Emmett did too. Their little girl was, in a word, perfect. She was quickly adjusting to her new life with her new family and she had no qualms about any of it. Little Holly seemed quite content with her new life and this made Rosalie ecstatic which in turn made Emmett happy.

The one thing that made changed Rosalie's life was the day Holly started to call her 'Mommy', and Emmett knew that this little girl was perfect for Rose. He could see it now, all the times they would share. Shopping, laughing, crying, first days and last days, trying new things, boys, and everything in between until the day that little girl left. He knew that Holly had Rosalie's heart and he wasn't sure how he felt.

He was slowly beginning to like the girl but he knew it would crush Rose as soon as she left and he knew that her being human would lead to friction between her and the rest at some point but he couldn't help but smile when she was near him, she had that effect. She was always so bright; a shining light at the end of a long, dark tunnel and that was exactly what Rose needed. Emmett couldn't see himself taking that away from Rosalie and he honestly couldn't see himself taking Holly away from Rosalie either. Holly needed a mother and Rose needed a daughter, they were a perfect fit, how could he ruin that for either of them?

Holly was tugging at the legs of his pants and he looked down at her, those sweet blue eyes shining and he smiled.

"Yes Holly?"

"Play?" Holly asked him, a smile tugging at her lips and Emmett couldn't say no.

"Go ask Ro- your mother." He told her.

Holly nodded and walked off, a bounce in her steps and he smiled once more at her tiny retreating figure. Soon enough Holly came back, a smile on her face.

"Mommy said yes!" She told him excitedly.

Emmett grabbed her and held her in his arms as he took her outside to play in the last few hours of sunlight and watched as she ran and squealed and laughed with him. The most beautiful little girl in the world, his daughter, was wrapping him around her little finger and he didn't even realize it.

"Emmett, Holly!" Rosalie shouted at them from the patio.

"What is it Rose?" Emmett quickly replied, bringing both himself and Holly over to the patio.

"I thought I told you I didn't want you out her playing." She told Holly.

Holly shrugged her shoulders and smiled innocently.

"You told me but I didn't tell Daddy that." Holly answered, her voice didn't sound scared at all.

Rosalie looked shocked for a moment but then she started laughing and Emmett did too, causing Holly to look at them both, confused which only prompted more laughter and that was when Emmett knew. He loved this little girl, only a week they'd had her and she'd already reeled him in. A fish on a line but he didn't care. This little girl was his and he loved her. She completed his family.

* * *

**And that's Chapter 3! I really hope you all enjoyed this. Please, REVIEW! Try not to be terrible but if there's something you didn't like then tell me, anything helps and reviews make me happy. :)**

**~wildflower**


End file.
